The Guild
by BiggleWiggle
Summary: A story following a guild after the death of it's leader and his best friend takes charges and the power goes to his head and over time proves the job shouldn't have been his...
1. Intro

I don't own world of warcraft or any of it's characters, World of Warcraft is own by Blizzard.

Note- The charters in this story are fictional and are not based on any players I've met or know of, also is not based and any guilds in the game.

'Knock, Knock'

"Come on in." A gnome who stood at 3 feet 3 inches entered the room at the inn of Goldshire. He looked at the Human sitting behind the desk he had moved to the center of the room. "Sit down," he said, "I assume your Sol?"

"Yup that's me. Sol the Rogue." He looked confident and relaxed.

"So, what makes you want to join Golden Rebirth?" the human asked. The gnome rubbed the small pink beard he had.

"Well, I just wanna show you that gnome, especially the sneaky can be pretty useful, even though my race isn't at all intimidating…."

"Well you sent me a letter the include you skills, you're an enchanter."

"Yeah it's pretty useful and I'm really good." Sol showed him his dagger, which he enchanted himself it, had a fiery aura.

"I'm impressed, well I wont drag this one but welcome to the guild, sorta."

"Sorta?"

"Well you'll be in the lowest rank as all of our members start, we call you provers, you won't anything big until you prove you worth, then you rank up. Every time you show improvement you'll get closer to a higher rank. So here's a list of ranks and sub-ranks. I'm at rank 7, the Guild leader Sven. Welcome." Sven hand him a piece of paper with the ranks. Sol looked it over. The lower the number the lower you rank.

0-Provers

1-Offical Members

2-Officers (slightly more power than rank 1's and can suggest members to be removed from the guild)

3-Raiders (Benefits of rank 2's but has the right to better events like joining the search for rare armor and weapons by entering dangerous places)

4- Group leaders (has benefits of those rank under it, can also take charge of groups during important events and take charge of groups of important battles)

5- Class leaders (Has benefits of all ranks under rank 4, but in charge of those under that member who are of the same class, example Mage class leader rules over mages)

6-Sencond in Command (MoonClaw)-The Co-Founder of the guild and has leadership over Group leaders when necessary, also takes charge while the Guild Leader is absent.

7-Guild Leader (Sven)-Has _**absolute**_ full power over the guild

"Well, here's a gift." Sven handed the pink haired gnome a tabard, it was gold with a white trim in the symbol of it was a white spade. Sol smiled "Thanks, I'll see you then."

Sven watched him leave the room happily. "More strong members, that's all we need."

The door opened and a tall Night Elf entered the room, it was MoonClaw a druid. "So, is that gnome in?"

"Yeah, he was pretty good." Sven replied

"Your losing it, _I _would have never let him in, I bet he won't get past rank 2, if can even make it their." Sven let out a heavy sigh.

"Look I want strong member he had what I wanted in a rogue."

"Affirmative Actions…" MoonClaw said

"Shut up." Sven had an angry look on his face and he seemed tense.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to do that. By the way I was going to help with effort in Warsong, you want to come?" MoonClaw wasn't very good at trusting people he didn't know especially in that situation.

Sven nodded, he couldn't let down his best friend, even if he did piss him off every now and then.

"Great tomorrow when every, prepare your self. Open you window."

"Huh?" Sven was confused.

"I wanna show you something I learned while I was gone." Sven opened the window and stepped back, he was praying this wouldn't end in something blowing up.

"Now watch…" light moved elegantly around MoonClaw and poof, he was a crow now flying out of the window.

"Nice." Sven said in awe.


	2. Chapter 1Fresh Start

I don't own world of warcraft or any of it's characters, World of Warcraft is own by Blizzard.

Note- The charters in this story are fictional and are not based on any players I've met or know of, also is not based and any guilds in the game.

Sven found himself atop a hill with MoonClaw the Druid, a Priest, Mage, and a Warlock watch member of the Horde on their way to battle. There was another group of their allies running onto the battlefield while the group Sven was with would defend. He watched as the group engaged with the Horde.

It seemed as though the a mage was on the horde side and he froze their feet in place and, some broke free earlier and fought, but the orc from the Horde went berserk and kill three of the Allience, luckily a Paladin was able to kill the orc after shield himself but his glory didn't last long. Another Paladin, a Blood Elf was able to take him down right after his shield faded. He watch as the last of his offensive allies ran for his life he almost ran to safety but was caught in a hunters trap and was shot down. The Horde neared the base where Sven stood.

"This is it, we must show them what we've got. Toady we either go home as heroes, or honored fallen." Sven's Priest ally said before the Horde approached.

First they barley noticed a Rogue sneaky up the Mage froze him and place then threw a fireball at him, afterwards the hunters arrow found the mage, but the Priest quickly shielded his ally.

Sven fought side by side with MoonClaw. Sven had a powerful sword in hand and took on the paladin of the Horde the paladin put up a good fight, but Sven was able to avoid the strikes of the paladin and MoonClaw struck the elf down with a Moonfire spell while the paladin's guard was down. Sven noticed it was 5 on one, the skillful hunter.

The hunter was a Tauren who was well built like a warrior; he had his bow ready and a proud smile. Sven noticed the arrow was pointed on him self. But it was too late…

Sven's eye's slowly opened, "I need a priest. Or MoonClaw if he's not here." The Mage stood over him.

"I'm sorry," he said,"Our priest was killed by the hunter after you were shot, then he managed to escape, and MoonClaw followed him in cat form.

"How long…have I been down?" Sven was weak, obviously he need to be attended to.

"A few minutes hang on, here's the druid." MoonClaw ran to his friend's side.

"Damnit, he got with a poison arrow. Hold on let me heal you."

"Moon, it won't help the poison set in real good, it's all over my…my body. Just let me say something…"

"What?"

"Rank 7…"

Sven's funeral was held at the cathedral in Stormwind, and MoonClaw was finishing up what he had to few about him.

"You know something I never thought he be killed in battle, it just never came to me and I fell like it's my fault. I shouldn't have asked him to come to battle. It's, just… not fair." MoonClaw let out a sigh and turned to the casket and looked at it for a moment. And then he walked away. He left the cathedral knowing he had big shoes to fill. Running a guild was not an easy thing.

There he was looking the canal from a bridge, feeling sorry for himself. He noticed a person with the Golden Rebirth Tabard walk up to him. The older Dwarf with black hair and a large braided beard. "Hey lad, I feel pretty bad 'bout what happened to 'em. And I'm sorry ya had ta watch 'im go like that. But ya wanna know somethin' I think yer gonna pretty fine leader."

"Thanks, tell me your name."

"Donovan, oh yeah a tough job is gonna learnin' all our names. By the way I'm a might warrior, not as strong as Sven but boy do I get the job done."

"Well Donovan I want to give everyone a few days off and I want to hold a Guild meeting the day after the break. So I'm gonna have to send out some letters hunh?"

"Yup." Donovan said with a great smile, that couldn't be seen under his facial hair.

_Dear guild member,_

_I didn't want to take this job this way, but as the new guild leader I would like some time for myself to think things over. Also I want to give you guys some time off. It just to fell right to go back to the old routine after Sven's funeral, so I give you three days of off time to, but then the day after I'm want to hold a guild meeting in the tavern in the Old Town of Stormwind. Thank you and I'll see you all there._


	3. Chapter 2 The Meeting

I don't own world of warcraft or any of its characters, World of Warcraft is owned by Blizzard.

Note- The charters in this story are fictional and are not based on any players I've met or know of, also this is not based and any guilds in the game.

MoonClaw sat in the meeting hall in Darkshire's town Hall. Waiting ofr the guild members to show up he let for heavy sigh.

What if know one would show?

Finally one of the guild members showed up, a rather important one at that, the Mage class leader, Macover. He was one of the few Draenei. He was tall and brilliant man with dark blue skin and white hair and his chin was without "extras".

He robe was a light purple color with shining gold embroidering on the chest. His staff was glowing with a blue aura.

"Hello." Macover greeted his new Guild Leader. MoonClaw removed his hood and shook his hand. MoonClaw showed him his seat in the front row of chairs. Soon one by one sometimes in groups, the members came in a seated them selves, some members were left standing in the back. MoonClaw looked over the guild, there had to have been at least 70 members there.

"Is everyone here?" MoonClaw asked. He saw a few people shake there their heads saying "no". "Well we must start this anyway, tell anyone not present the details. So first I need to address a major problem, people taking advantage of our guild's bank, money, equipment, materials, and other things. So, therefore if you need or want something from the bank you must send me mail asking for it and if you don't receive the item you asked for that means I decided you aren't getting it. So if you figured it out now, that means I have full control over the bank. Next issue, raids is our raid leader here?" The raid leader stood up. "Yeah, your jobs mine now. Before you get mad it's because I been noticing we haven't been as busy as we should, so were gonna explore Karazhan next week. I'm bringing our ten strongest members, so get ready, I'll decided the day before we leave. Are there any questions?" A Dwarf stood up with his hand raised. "You." MoonClaw addressed him.

"Uhh yeah, what are you gonna do for less experienced members?"

MoonClaw took a 10 sec pause, "Mentors. Well have lowbie mentors that volunteer to help and aid lesser members. Is that cool?" The guild look satisfied. "Okay now I want to speak to the class leaders only everyone else is dismissed."

The other members left and only a Shaman, Mage, Paladin, Priest, Warlock, Druid, Warrior, Hunter, and Rogue remained. They all sat in epic high tier gear, besides the Mage who was still on his way to the epic gear. "Now, I need your help to find something with me."

"Well what is it?" The warrior questioned.

"The Tauren who killed Sven."


End file.
